communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Herstory of Dance
◄ Herstory of Dance ' '► Diretor : Tristram Shapeero - Roteirista : Jack Kukoda -'Exibido' : 04 de abril de 2013 - Temporada : Quatro Episódio : Oito Resumo : Britta confunde Sophie B. Hawkins com Susan B. Anthony e para provar que ele não "brittou" ela fará um baile sobre Sophie B. Hawkins para competir com o baile do Reitor. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Na versão de transmissão original, um preview de Intro to Felt Surrogacy é mostrado. Nele, o grupo de estudo como fantoches são vistos sentados à mesa da sala de estudo cantando Daybreak. Em outros sites de streaming on-line, bem como no DVD e nas reprises, a end tag mostra Sophie B Hawkins, Troy e Abed.A dupla pede a Sophie cantar diferentes interpretações de " Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover" com suas letras propostas. O Reitor chega e exige que os dois parem de incomodar Sophie. Quando eles saem, Pelton pede a ela fazer uma versão de uma canção que ele tinha reescrito como "Dean, I Wish I Was Your Lover". Sophie lê a letra e pergunta quem é "Jeff". Curiosidades *Jeff menciona uma gata chamada Suzie B. que Britta mencionou pela primeira vez no episódio "Contemporary American Poultry "na Primeira Temporada. *Primeira Aparição de Rachel.Ela retona na Quinta temporada. *Rachel menciona que ela " ... cuidava da máquina de sorvete até que aquele cara velho a ter quebrado. " Esta é uma referência para a end tag do episódio " Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts "da Terceira Temporada, onde Pierce quebra uma máquina de sorvete no refeitório, fazendo-a ela não parar de liberar sorvete. *Pierce comenta com o grupo de estudo o final da temporada da versão americana de "Inspector Spacetime", um seriado que ele "ajudou" a criar no episódio "Conventions of Space and Time ". *Troy usa um bigode falso que é o mesmo usado para seu disfarce como um encanador no episódio " The First Chang Dynasty " da Terceira Temporada . Referências *O Reitor Pelton se veste como Donna Reed , a fim de anunciar um baile temático de 1950. *Pierce menciona Bernie Madoff ,um ex-corretor, consultor de investimentos, e financiador que virou um criminoso de colarinho branco *Cheryl Teigs,Suzie B. Anthony,Sarah McLachlan e Colin Farrell são mencionados. *Troy menciona a série de curta duração da NBC, Awake. *Abed menciona " Star Wars:Episódio I, A Ameaça Fantasma ". Galeria Fotos promocionais 4X8 Promo2.jpg 4X8 Promo4.jpg 4X8 promo5.jpg 4X8 promo6.jpg 4X8 Promo7.jpg 4X8 Promo8.jpg Fotos de Bastidores 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 1.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 2.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 3.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 4.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 5.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 6.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 10.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 7.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 9.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 11.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 12.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 14.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 15.jpg 4x8 Behind the scenes photo 16.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Quarta Temporada Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Britta